An electromagnetic relay, which is one of components for opening/closing an electric contact, is used for, e.g., forward/reverse rotation control of a motor or solenoid. A twin-type electromagnetic relay in which two unit electromagnetic relay blocks are arranged has been proposed (e.g., refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). Such an electromagnetic relay is adopted in an automobile, etc., as an electric component and, with the demands for high-density packaging of automobile components, an electromagnetic relay having high reliability, a reduced size, and a low mounting height or an electromagnetic relay having high reliability, a reduced size and mounting height, and capable of surface mounting is required.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-315448
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2003-059383